I wish
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ikuto está aquí, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente siento por él?


Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

 **I wish**

Ikuto ha vuelto. Su padre regresó, así que él no tuvo que volver a salir de viaje para buscarlo. Está contento. Ahora su familia está unida y yo estoy feliz por él. Pero tengo una gran duda. ¿Qué sucede entre nosotros?

Mi amistad con Tadase-kun, es solo eso. Amistad. No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿o debería decir que no pasó nada?

Bueno, Ikuto y yo nos vemos prácticamente a diario. Me acompaña a mi casa después de clases y sigue siendo el mismo gato juguetón y burlón de siempre, solo que ahora sonríe más. Una sonrisa que nace desde el fondo de su alma.

Dice que la libertad se siente bien. Me alegro mucho por ello. Se lo merece.

Pero ¿qué es lo que siento por él? ¿Amistad? ¿Solo eso? ¿o es otra cosa? Quiero saber, pero no sé cómo y no pienso preguntárselo.

-Amu…Amu…-

-¿Eh?-

-Estás distraída-

-Lo siento, no te había escuchado-

-Te decía que está empezando a llover, que lo mejor es ocultarnos bajo ése árbol-

-Tienes razón-

Una vez ocultos bajo el árbol, Ikuto veía la lluvia caer y sonreía al hacerlo. Amu se le quedó viendo.

Esa sonrisa. Una vez más esa sonrisa. Me gusta verlo sonreír.

-¿Qué miras?-

Amu no se había percatado que Ikuto se dio cuenta claramente que lo miraba.

-Nada…-

-Insisto, hoy estás muy distraída-

-No es nada…-como si le fuera a decir que estaba así por él.

Ese fin de semana, Amu acababa de disfrutar de un buen baño y regresaba a su habitación. Ahora solo quería dormir y esperaba que ese gato ladrón no estuviera también en sus sueños. Se lanzó de un solo brinco sobre su cama y sintió bajo ella algo conocido.

-¡Ikuto!-se levantó rápidamente y quitó las sábanas.

-Hola-efectivamente, era él.

-Ya te gustó hacer esto, ¿dónde entraste esta vez? ¿Por la ventana como gato o por la puerta como se debe?-

-Ya no entro por tu ventana, le pido permiso a tu mamá-

-¡Más te vale! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar contigo-

-¿De qué?-

-Espera, antes de que preguntes, tu mamá ya lo sabe, ya le pedí permiso, aunque me dijo que lo mejor era que tu papá no lo supiera por el momento-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Amu…-la seriedad con la que la llamó la hicieron percatarse de algo.

-¿Ikuto…?-

-Me gustas-le dijo fuerte y claro.

Amu quedó sorprendida. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para poder volver a escuchar esas palabras?

-No estoy muy seguro de que tú sientas lo mismo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que me encantaría que salieras conmigo y me refiero claro, a que salgas conmigo como mi novia-

Amu fue procesando la información lentamente. Una vez completado el proceso, se sentó en la punta de su cama.

-Ikuto…yo…-

-¿Sí?-

¿Qué era lo que debía responder? A ella también le gustaba. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto.

-Yo…tú…-

-Tranquila, dilo a tu ritmo-le sonrió amablemente, inspirándola a seguir.

-Tú también me gustas-lo dijo tan bajo que Ikuto no lo hubiera escuchado de no ser porque le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero le era más que suficiente.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-

A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Sí…-

Ikuto sonrió.

Le encantaba realmente su sonrisa, pero esa que le dedicó fue totalmente diferente a las demás.

-Y dime Amu, ¿en dónde debo robarte el beso en esta ocasión?-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó alarmada.

-Ya te robé uno en la nariz-

-¡Gato ladrón!-gritó sonrojada al recordar aquello-¡no te atrevas!-

-¿Por qué? Soy tu novio-

-Lo sé, pero yo…-

Amu se ponía más y más nerviosa.

-Jajajajaja-se burló Ikuto al verla al borde de un colapso nervioso-Apúrate a crecer-

-¡Oye! ¡Siempre me dices eso! ¡Ya estoy en secundaria!-

-Pero aún te dan pena estas cosas-

-¡Es tu culpa!-

-Hai hai-

Mientras Amu hacia su berrinche, Ikuto aprovechó para acercarse y besar su frente.

-Ikuto! ¡Ahora te robaste mi primer beso en la frente!-

-Y créeme que te robaré todas tus primeras veces Amu-sonrió pícaramente.

¡No podía! Amu definitivamente no podía con esa actitud coqueta de su ahora novio Ikuto.


End file.
